Réveil
by yuuroukio
Summary: Endo se marie. Deux vieux coéquipiers vont se revoir, voulant échapper à la fête. Mais Fudo arrivera t-il à réveiller Kido de sa bêtise ? (Je m'excuse d'éventuelles fautes, et si l'histoire n'est pas terrible. C'est la première fois que je publie ici et je suis légèrement perdu ;;)


Endo se mariait avec Natsumi. Bon, ça, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle lui tournait autour depuis le collège. Mais qui aurait cru que l'ancien capitaine accepterait, lui qu'on ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer quelqu'un plus que le football ? C'était tout de même un peu inattendu.

Malgré la beauté de la cérémonie, Kido s'ennuyait ferme. Il s'en voulait de se l'avouer, car il dans ce cas-là il ressemblait beaucoup trop au jeune marié, mais il aurait bien joué une partie de foot avec tous ses anciens camarades présents. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça, et l'ancien stratège n'avait que sa bouche pour soupirer. Sa récente insociabilité lui interdisait d'aller voir un seul des invités, et de toute manière, même s'il avait bravé son esprit, il n'aurait même pas su quoi dire. Il restait donc là, adossé contre un mur, un verre à la main, à observer les gens heureux discuter. Trop plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas un homme l'approcher, avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

"Alors Kido, on ne dit même plus bonjour aux anciens camarades ?"

Le-dit Kido sursauta, et fit face au nouveau venu. Il laissa échapper un sourire quand il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

"Fudo, je pensais pas que je te reverrai un jour, et surtout pas ici...

-Toujours aimable à ce que je vois. Mais désolé petit génie, je vais continuer à troubler ta tranquillité, parce que je suis ici et que je ne compte pas bouger, du fait que je m'ennuie un peu trop."

Son air moqueur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le collège. Même avec le temps, Fudo restait Fudo, et Kido ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas toujours étaient amis par le passé, mais ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et le voir lui reparler comme si de rien n'était lui apporta une grande vague de nostalgie.

"Sinon et toi Kido-kun, tu n'as pas de copine à nous présenter par hasard ?"

L'ancien stratège perdit ses mots. Un copine ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien eu quelques filles qui étaient entrées dans sa vie, mais aucune ne l'intéressait. Il se demandait même si ça l'intéresserait un jour...

"Allô la Lune ici la Terre ? Je vois, ça ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça, j'ai tort ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil Kido-kun, tu parlais d'Endo, mais tu n'es pas mieux. Niveau amour, je crois que tu n'y toucheras jamais tant qu'on ne te le montre pas."

L'ancien numéro 8 d'Inazuma Japan le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, en essayant tout de même de déceler les pensées de son vis-à-vis en le fixant dans les yeux. L'autre, mal à l'aise, finit par détourner le regard.

"Et toi sinon, tu es pareil non ? Tu n'as pas de copine ?

-Moi ? Bah, ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus tu vois. Mais pas dans le même sens que toi. Je pense seulement que les garçons ont plus à donner que les filles."

Kido se retourna de nouveau vers son interlocuteur, surpris.

"Tu es gay ?

-En effet dis d'une façon moins subtile, c'est ça."

Fudo se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui, mais le châtain ne releva pas. Trop perdu dans ses réflexions, il venait de saisir un point. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles parce que les garçons l'attiraient plus ? Maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il se rendit compte que c'était plus que plausible. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser que certains garçons de son lycée, puis de son université, n'étaient plutôt pas mal foutu. Mais il ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiété.

"Kido, tu le dis si je t'ennuie autant que cette fête. Tu es plus dans ton esprit qu'avec moi, en ce moment.

-Excuse-moi Fudo, c'est juste que ta révélation... J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Il était tant que tu t'en rendes compte alors ! Ça aurait arrangé Sakuma au collège !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu étais aveugle avec ces lunettes !"

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, tandis que le stratège restait perplexe. Sakuma ? Au collège ?

"Au cas ou tu n'avais pas remarqué, sombre idiot, fit-il après s'être calmé, Sakuma t'as toujours aimé. Il te trouvait fascinant, intelligent, toutes ces choses comme ça. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de te le dire, parce qu'il savait très bien que tu ne connaissais pas l'amour, toi.

-Mais, je l'aurai compris ! Enfin, il aurait dû me le dire...

-Est-ce que tu aurais accepté ses sentiments à l'époque ?

-Je... J'en sais rien, je ne pense pas...

-Alors d'un côté, Sakuma a eu raison de passer à autre chose. Surtout quand Genda était avec lui tout ce temps, il était aveugle cet idiot-là aussi !

-Hein ? Genda et Sakuma sont...?

-Dis, tu prends des nouvelles de tes amis parfois ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant !"

Kido baissa la tête, de honte. En effet, la communication s'était perdue au fil du temps, il était devenu ce qu'on appelle un insociable. Toujours plongé dans ses études, dans son travail, sans penser aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Et il ne se rendait compte de son erreur seulement maintenant. Sakuma avait bien essayé de lui envoyer quelques messages, ainsi que Genda, mais il n'avait jamais répondu, toujours trop occupé à ces moments-là.

"Tu es vraiment un idiot. Déjà que je le pensais avant, mais maintenant ça le confirme encore plus !

-Je, je pensais pas... J'avais toujours beaucoup de travail...

-Kido, il faut que tu apprennes à décrocher de tout ça un peu ! Le travail n'est pas celui qui essaiera de t'aider quand tu en auras besoin, qui te donnera de l'affection, qui essaiera de te remonter le moral, bref ! Les gens qui t'entourent sont là pour toi, le travail n'est pas éternel !"

Les paroles de Fudo l'atteignaient de plein fouet, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ces quelques années où il avait vécu seul ne l'avaient pas dérangé jusqu'à maintenant. Il pensa à son appartement, qu'il trouvaient désormais trop vide.

"Tu as raison, je suis désolé Fudo. Même toi, j'aurai dû prendre de tes nouvelles de temps en temps...

-Il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?"

Alors ça, Fudo ne s'y attendait pas. Il commença à réfléchir le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir tirer quelque chose à son bénéfice de la part de Kido. Mais les mots dépassèrent bientôt sa pensée.

"Fais-moi un câlin."

La demande avait était si discrète et enfantine que le châtain dû se pincer pour savoir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais au vu de l'expression gênée de son vis-à-vis, il comprit que celui-ci avait bien prononcer cette petite phrase, même sans s'en rendre compte. Conscient qu'il ne devait pas gâcher ce moment, il s'approcha alors du brun, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. L'autre laissa choir sa tête contre son épaule, l'enlaçant à son tour, profitant du contact. Il retenait quelques larmes qui voulaient tomber, mais malheureusement celles-ci furent plus fortes que sa volonté. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son ancien coéquipier. Coéquipier qui commença à s'inquiéter.

"Fudo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le silence lui répondit, il resserra alors sa prise sur l'ancien numéro 8, caressant son dos lentement, se voulant rassurant. Ses sursauts finirent par se faner, il soupira, comme pour faire échapper sa tristesse. Quelques personnes les observaient, Kido prit alors sa main pour l'éloigner de la salle des fêtes. Ils sortirent, et respirèrent l'air frais de la soirée. Fudo s'avança jusqu'à un arbre, où il s'assit en appuyant son dos contre le tronc. Le stratège s'accroupit en face de lui doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

"Tout va bien...?

-Excuse-moi. Je croyais que j'avais réussi à passer à autre chose, mais au final ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les gars ? Ça va ?"

Endo venait d'arriver, s'inquiétant pour Fudo qu'il avait vu pleurer dans les bras de Kido. Même si son attention était tout à fait honorable, le brun aurait préféré qu'il ne gâche pas le moment qu'il avait avec son ancien coéquipier. Il détourna alors la tête, pour ne pas lui crier de dégager, car ce n'était pas ces affaires. Le châtain répondit donc à sa place.

"Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, on était juste sortis prendre l'air. On revient vite, tu peux nous laisser."

Dans ses paroles, c'était une affirmation, mais son expression était suppliante, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste. Fudo avait des choses à lui dire, et tant que l'ancien capitaine serait là, il ne prononcerait pas un mot.

"Bien. Vous m'appelez si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose hein ?

-Promis. Merci."

Il sourit et repartit en direction de la salle d'où s'échappait de la musique entraînante. Quand il fut assez loin, Kido se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, essayant de croiser son regard fuyant. Il lâcha un soupir et finit par fixer le ciel étoilé.

"Tu sais, tu as bien changé. J'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaître au début. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus mature aussi. Même si certaines manières que tu as n'ont pas changé du tout. Ce sourire moqueur te collera toujours à la peau je pense. Mais le fait que tu aies laissé tes cheveux pousser ça... ça te donne un certain charme."

Fudo regarda celui qui avait prononcé ce discours, surpris. Il avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues, sa dernière phrase lui avait vraiment fait l'effet d'une bombe.

"Tu... Tu le penses vraiment...?

-Oui, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas dis."

Kido sourit. Son compagnon ne savait plus où se mettre, il était devenu trop gêné. C'était cette nouvelle partie de lui que le châtain parlait, quand il disait qu'il avait changé ? C'est vrai, il osait un peu plus dire ses sentiments, et il était devenu légèrement plus sage.

"Sinon, pourquoi tu as pleuré tout à l'heure ? On dirait pas trop comme ça, mais je m'inquiète vraiment tu sais.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, c'est juste que... Je dors mal en ce moment, et ça fait une éternité qu'on ne m'avait pas montré un signe d'affection... Je suppose que j'étais juste bien dans tes bras...

-Tu veux recommencer ?

-Hein ?"

Mais Kido cherchait vraiment à l'achever ? Sans qu'il eut le temps de répondre, il était déjà contre le corps du châtain. Son odeur enivrait tous ses sens, il fut incapable de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Il profita juste de cet instant, le temps qui s'écoulait près de lui étant précieux.

"Fudo ?

-Hmm...?

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait arrêter le temps, juste pour rester comme ça encore un peu ?

-Rien ne nous empêche de rester comme ça pour le moment...

-Tu as raison..."

Machinalement, Kido fit des mouvements circulaires sur le dos de son camarade, le caressant doucement. Le brun frissonna, se régalant du massage qui lui était offert. Il aurait pu rester ainsi toute sa vie. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'après le mariage, c'était fini. Le stratège rentrerait chez lui, ne donnerait plus de nouvelles à personne comme il l'avait fait, et l'ancien numéro 8 n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer son manque. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se serra un peu plus contre le châtain, qui le regardait d'un air attendrit. On aurait dit un chaton lové dans les bras de son maître.

"Kido, dis-moi qu'après aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas disparaître à nouveau... J'ai besoin de toi..."

Alors c'était pour ça qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à sa veste de smoking ? Fudo ne voulait simplement pas qu'il parte. Il sourit.

"Promis Fudo, je ne disparaîtrais pas. Je serais là pour toi.

-Merci..."

Il se mit à grelotter. L'air de la nuit commençait à devenir froid, et s'ils restaient trop longtemps, ils finiraient par attraper un rhume. Kido remarqua que son ami avait froid, et lui proposa de rentrer.

"Mais je veux rester avec toi...

-La soirée n'est pas finie Fudo."

Il sourit une nouvelle fois attendri, et se dégagea de l'emprise du brun pour se lever. Il enleva les quelques saletés sur son pantalon, et tendit sa main vers son ex-coéquipier pour qu'il puisse se relever à son tour, ce qu'il fit. De loin, une valse commençait à se faire entendre, et Kido ne put s'empêcher de ramener l'autre vers lui, toujours sa main dans la sienne. Fudo comprit vite son intention, et posa son bras qui n'était pas pris sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, tandis que le bras du châtain s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Au gré du tempo de la musique, ils se mirent à danser, à tournoyer sous le ciel étoilé. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le son qui s'échappait de la salle. Timidement, l'ancien numéro 8 se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Cet instant était encore plus magique. Qui aurait pensé, lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège, qu'ils danseraient une valse ensemble, ou même, qu'ils parleraient sans se disputer ? Autrefois, ça semblait impossible. Aujourd'hui, Fudo avait l'impression que rien n'était infaisable.

"Akio..."

Celui-ci sursauta. Kido l'avait bien appelé par son prénom ?

"Tu sais, même si je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, je suis plus perspicace qu'on le laisse penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Il se remit à trembler. Pas de froid cette fois, ils étaient toujours en train de danser, et il était dans les bras chaud de Kido. Non, pas de froid, mais de peur. Il ne comprenait pas, au du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Quand tu disais penser avoir réussi à être passé à autre chose, et qu'au final ça s'est empiré."

Non, non, non. Si Kido avait deviné, Fudo ne voulait pas savoir la suite. Il voulait s'échapper, loin, pour ne pas avoir à subir ce qu'il allait dire. Mais ses bras étaient si rassurants, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rester, espérant que le monde n'était pas contre lui aujourd'hui.

"Tu parlais de tes sentiments n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais t'être sorti d'un amour à sens unique ?"

Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? Dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, cet idiot n'aimait que le foot, sa sœur et ses amis, et se fichait éperdument de l'amour. Alors, comment...

"Fudo, pense à ça. Pense à si, finalement, ton amour était réciproque."

Il regarda le châtain, surpris. Si il lui avait dis ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de qui il était amoureux, non ? Sinon, ça voudrait dire que... Non, impossible !

"Kido, tu ne comprends pas... C'est impossible, je...

-Fudo, je t'aime. J'ai jamais été aussi certain de mes sentiments jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une évidence en réalité, une évidence que je n'avais pas remarqué. Excuse-moi. Je t'aime."

Les paroles de Kido envahirent son esprit, il n'entendait plus que ça. "Je t'aime", quelle belle phrase quand elle nous est adressée, surtout quand elle sort de la bouche du stratège. Quelques larmes de joie roulèrent sur les joues du brun. Décidément, ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'il était émotif ! Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie devant quelqu'un.

"Yuuto, je t'aime tellement !"

Il s'enfouit dans les bras de celui-ci, incapable de faire ou dire autre chose. Natsumi avait raison de dire que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle avait raison. Kido sourit, l'enlaçant en retour.

"C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends m'apeller Yuuto sans une once de moquerie dans ta voix...

-Tais-toi un peu...

-Oh désolé les gars, je ne vous avais pas vu..."

Les deux garçons se détachèrent, et regardèrent le nouveau venu. Sakuma et Genda se tenaient devant eux, les yeux légèrement fatigués.

"Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Kido.

-Oui, on a de la route, et on est crevé." Répondit Genda.

Sa réponse avait été prononcée sèchement, et le châtain sentit qu'il lui en voulait de ne jamais avoir pris de ses nouvelles. Il se dit alors que c'était le bon moment pour se faire pardonner.

"Au fait, les gars... Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai été un véritable idiot ces dernières années. Je croyais que le travail était tout ce qui importait dans la vie. Au final, j'ai appris que je vous faisais plus de mal qu'autre chose, et ça sans m'en rendre compte... Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez plus me parler, mais ça me tenait à cœur de m'excuser maintenant..."

Fudo croisa les bras et sourit fièrement. Cet idiot s'était enfin réveillé. Sans plus attendre, Sakuma se jeta dans les bras du stratège.

"Kido, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu !

-C'est de ma faute je suis désolé... Ah et au fait, félicitations vous deux !"

Le bleuté se retira et se mit à rougir. Chaque mention de sa relation avec Genda le gênait, il n'en avait toujours pas l'habitude, même après tout ce temps.

"Merci Kido."

Genda esquissa enfin un sourire. Il prit la main de son compagnon et la serra dans la sienne. L'amour qu'il lui portait se ressentait, c'était un amour fort et profond. Sakuma rougit de plus belle.

"Et félicitations à vous aussi."

Ce fut au tour de Kido et Fudo de rougir cette fois. Comment avaient-ils devinés ?

"Comment...

-Fudo te regarde d'un air trop mignon depuis tout à l'heure, ça se voyait juste ! Fit Sakuma avec un sourire.

-On attend le bisous maintenant."

L'ancien gardien de Teikoku les observait d'un regard moqueur. Kido n'osa plus bouger. Embrasser... Fudo ?

"Eh, vous d'abord déjà !" S'exclama le brun, gêné.

Genda ne se fit pas prier, et saisit les lèvres de son compagnon, qui rougit encore une fois. Il ferma néanmoins ses yeux, profitant de la douceur de son copain. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, le gardien regarda Fudo d'un air triomphant.

"Alors ?

-Oui bon ça va..."

L'ancien numéro 8 plongea ses yeux dans les lunettes de Kido, qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever. Le stratège rougit de gêne, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on touche à ce qui cachait son regard sanguin. Fudo ne préféra attendre éternellement, et se rapprocha du visage de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leur baiser fut doux, l'amour qu'ils avaient refoulé depuis tant de temps s'échangeait enfin entre eux. À côté, ils entendirent Sakuma pousser des petits cris d'attendrissement. Le nouveau couple se détacha enfin, le châtain était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Il fixait désespérément le sol, essayant de fuir ce moment. Le brun finit par esquisser un regard moqueur et pinça la joue de son compagnon.

"Hé !

-Vous êtes trop mignons !!!"

Le bleuté ne s'arrêtait plus. Genda dû l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

"Bref, merci les gars, et bonheur à vous ! Nous on va rentrer.

-Merci Genda. On se revoit bientôt ? Demanda Kido.

-Avec plaisir !"

Après des grands signes de la main, le couple partit, laissant seuls les deux tourtereaux. Fudo se rapprocha du stratège, et le colla en caressant sa joue.

"Ça te dit pas qu'on rentre, nous aussi ? Pour rattraper le temps perdu...

-Laisse-moi prévenir Endo et Natsumi et je suis tout à toi."

Il embrassa le brun sur le nez, avant de se diriger vers la salle. Fudo sourit. Sa vie devenait définitivement meilleure.


End file.
